Los otros héroes
by Elumus
Summary: Serie de siete viñetas protagonizadas alternativamente por Ron y Hermione en las cuales se recrean momentos de la saga que han pasado más desapercibidos.
1. Hermione I

**Los otros héroes**

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, por supuesto. Estas palabras que siguen no tienen ningún ánimo de lucro; escribo simplemente por entretenimiento.**

**Mis fanfics solo aparecen en esta página y bajo este perfil (no tengo otro en ninguna otra página).**

**Las citas en cursiva pertenecen a los libros de Harry Potter editados por Salamandra.**

**Esta primera viñeta está protagonizada por Hermione y está ambientada en el primer año. La siguiente tratará sobre Ron (segundo año), y así sucesivamente.**

**Estoy empezando y me gustaría recibir algún review XD**

* * *

**Hermione I**

–_Voy a llevar la capa invisible –dijo Harry–. Es una suerte haberla recuperado._

–_Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? –preguntó Ron._

–_¿A… nosotros tres?_

–_Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?_

–_Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione con voz enérgica–. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva… _

Pero Hermione, en lugar de marcharse a su dormitorio, emprendió primero el camino hacia la biblioteca. Había estado allí apenas unas horas antes devolviendo los volúmenes que había sacado para estudiar Historia de la Magia antes de entrar al examen, el último del curso. Entonces la amenaza del robo de la Piedra era algo difuso; eran más reales aquellos exámenes que ahora parecían de otro mundo.

Encontró poca gente dentro; vio a Parvati y Lavender devolviendo a la señora Pince unos ejemplares y a algunos alumnos de cursos superiores repasando para los últimos exámenes de la tarde. Casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban a esas horas paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts y disfrutando de la libertad que les ofrecía el final de los exámenes en aquella maravillosa tarde de junio, justamente como habían estado haciendo ellos minutos antes de que los acontecimientos se precipitaran: la revelación de Hagrid, la marcha de Dumbledore… Todo se sucedía de manera vertiginosa por su cabeza.

Su reflejo en una vitrina la sorprendió. De repente estaba pálida y ofrecía un aspecto preocupante, y las ojeras resultado de sus desvelos por los exámenes no ayudaban a mejorar su imagen. Debía tratar de serenarse, o volverían a sospechar que tramaban algo. Ya se había arriesgado demasiado esperando en la puerta de la sala de profesores para vigilar a Snape.

Al separarse de sus amigos había empezado a sentir los nervios y la inseguridad que cualquier mago experimentaría al estar planeando semejante locura. Snape iba a tratar de hacerse con la Piedra. Podrían incluso encontrarse con Voldemort. De repente recordó la sensación que había tenido al volver del Bosque Prohibido y se estremeció. Voldemort no era una leyenda de los libros de historia. Ahora Hermione podía sentir cómo cada vez era más real.

Se sentó y comenzó a pasar las hojas de los manuales de hechizos que podrían serles útiles. Conforme repasaba mentalmente los movimientos y nombres de los sortilegios fue sintiéndose mejor y recuperando la determinación que había ido disminuyendo desde que se había alejado en dirección a la biblioteca. Se encontraba en su mundo, y sentía que nadie podría hacerle daño en ese momento. Había aprendido tanto desde que había recibido aquella entonces extraña carta…

Recordó las palabras que esa tarde les había dirigido Harry cuando resolvió ir en busca de la Piedra y sintió que el miedo ante la perspectiva de descender por la trampilla no era nada en comparación con la posible vuelta de Voldemort. Ahora que conocía Hogwarts, no iba a permitir que desapareciera. Pero era algo mucho más grave que eso lo que estaban tratando de evitar. Y si nadie creía lo que habían descubierto, tendrían que ocuparse ellos mismos. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que aquella batalla podría durar más de una noche, pero supo que estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que creía aunque durara años.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, se levantó, colocó los libros que había estado empleando y se dirigió directamente al Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperándola para cenar, como tantas otras noches. Al verlos, los últimos atisbos de inseguridad desaparecieron. Hermione había terminado de comprender lo que había sucedido la noche de Halloween en que se enfrentaron al trol.


	2. Ron I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No hay ánimo de lucro en esta historia, simplemente entretenimiento.**

**Las citas en cursiva pertencen a los libros de Harry Potter publicados por Salamandra.**

**Escribo únicamente en esta página bajo este perfil.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad. Llevo pocas palabras escritas en fanfiction y por eso se agradece el triple! Así que muchas gracias; hoy traigo actualización doble :)**

* * *

**Ron I**

–_Intentaré quitar algunas piedras –dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura–. Para que puedas… para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y…_

–_¡Hasta dentro de un rato! –dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza._

Ron comenzó a luchar contra el muro de piedra que se había erigido ante él antes de que los pasos de Harry dejaran de oírse. Era una tarea difícil, casi imposible, pero no pensaba sentarse a esperar. Si se daba prisa, podría alcanzar a Harry, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que le llevaría un tiempo del que no disponían… Y usar su defectuosa varita para acelerar el proceso era demasiado arriesgado.

Concentrarse en aquel esfuerzo físico hacía que sus nervios se templaran, así que trabajó sin descanso. No permitió que la terrible idea que sobrevolaba las mentes de todos los habitantes del castillo se asentara también en la suya. Ginny no podía estar… No. Él lo sabría si fuera así, lo habría notado. Y algo en su interior brillaba con una fuerza que le infundía la energía necesaria para seguir de pie, excavando con unas manos que al cabo de los interminables minutos que se sucedían empezaban a acusar el desgaste de tan pesada tarea. Por un momento le pareció escuchar música. Cerró los ojos.

«Ginny, aguanta un poco más. Vas a salir de aquí».

La culpa entonces le oprimió el pecho. Cada vez estaba más seguro, tal y como le había dicho a Harry horas antes en la sala común, de que su hermana sabía algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella, si la hubiera ayudado a sincerarse o hubiera insistido en que podía confiar en él, ahora ella… Sacudió la cabeza y le prometió en silencio decírselo en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

De repente, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos. Una especie de rugido rasgó la quietud de la parte del túnel en la que se encontraban él y Lockhart. Aquello no era producto del deslizamiento de las rocas. Era un sonido animal.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Lockhart

Ron tenía la sospecha de qué podía ser, pero no respondió.

–¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? –insistió el profesor–. No sé qué hacemos aquí, pero se te ve cansado.

Era evidente que Lockhart no se encontraba bien. Su comportamiento no era del todo normal, aunque Ron no había reparado en lo que ello significaba hasta ese momento. Ginny ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe quién soy? –probó a preguntar Ron.

–¿El operario que trabaja aquí? –respondió Lockhart sin mucho convencimiento.

–¿Y usted, sabe quién es?

–¿Quién, yo?

–Sí, ¿cómo se llama?

–Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

Aquella situación era absurda; Ron, sin duda, habría reído si se encontraran en otro lugar. El hechizo no solo había salido mal, sino que además se había vuelto contra su ejecutor. Resultaba tremendamente irónico que la que iba a ser la mayor hazaña de Lockhart se hubiera transformado de súbito en su desenmascaramiento. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello.

Ahora Ron podía escuchar nítidamente ruidos que indicaban que estaba ocurriendo algo. Pensó en Harry, y trató de serenarse recordando que su amigo era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles. De hecho, Harry, Hermione y él habían hecho cosas increíbles desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts. Y pasara lo que pasara ahí dentro, Harry lograría escapar. Ron confiaba plenamente en él, tanto como para encomendarle la protección de Ginny.

Aguantó los siguientes minutos, que se le antojaron horas, con el corazón encogido, hasta que un grito desgarrador resonó por las cavidades de aquel túnel. Tampoco parecía humano, aunque el chico tuvo que reconocer que no tenía la certeza de qué era aquello. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era del escalofrío de puro terror que le había producido. Y de nuevo, el silencio.

Entonces volvió a lanzarse con desesperación hacia el muro de roca. Su lucha empezó a tener resultado cuando comenzó a atisbar el otro lado del túnel por una pequeña abertura. La angustia que le producía el silencio iba en aumento, por lo que se esmeró en seguir erosionando la pared a pesar de que sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. No se escuchaba nada más allá de la melodía que había empezado a tararear Lockhart. En cuanto tuviera la ocasión de hacerlo, cruzaría al otro lado para buscar a Harry y a Ginny.

Los minutos siguientes fueron insoportables. Pero las horribles horas de aquel día se concentraron en sus manos y le dieron la fuerza necesaria para culminar su tarea. Cuando por fin consiguió abrir un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para que pudiera atravesarlo una persona, escuchó un sonido de pasos.

En ese instante, su corazón se detuvo hasta que escuchó las palabras que le devolvieron la vida.

–_¡Ron! –gritó Harry, apresurándose–. ¡Ginny está bien! ¡La traigo conmigo!_


	3. Hermione II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**El texto en cursiva es una cita de _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_ (Salamandra).**

**Mis fics solo aparecen aquí. No hay ánimo de lucro en nada de esto.**

**Nuevamente, una viñeta protagonizada por Hermione. Si la primera podría titularse "Compromiso", y la segunda, "Confianza", esta tercera es otra faceta de la amistad: "Preocupación". No obstante, estoy numerando las viñetas sin darles título, pero son un recorrido por momentos de la saga y los diferentes sentimientos ligados a la amistad.**

**Gracias por leer! :)**

* * *

**Hermione II**

–¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ –gritó Harry, intentando rechazar los gritos de sus oídos–. _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Un delgado hilo de plata salió de su varita y bailoteó delante de él, como si fuera niebla. En ese instante, Harry notó que Hermione se desmayaba a su lado._

oooooooooooo

Hermione despertó lentamente, si acaso eso era posible, e intentó abrir los ojos. Una especie de velo invisible trataba de impedírselo, pero logró deshacerse de él y mirar a su alrededor con los ojos entornados.

Se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería del castillo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No recordaba en qué lugar se había quedado dormida, pero le parecía que debía de haber sido muchas horas atrás, porque sentía que había sido presa de un sueño extraño y profundo.

Y, de repente, recordó el frío, el bosque, los dementores… El corazón le dio un vuelco y su estómago se revolvió de angustia. Harry, Sirius y ella habían sido alcanzados y… ¿cómo habían logrado escapar? Por alguna extraña razón, alguien los había encontrado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ahora ella estaba allí sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. La tranquilidad momentánea de saberse a salvo en Hogwarts dio paso a un temor que se apoderó de ella y la atravesó como una flecha: ¿estarían los demás bien? Recordó entonces que habían dejado a Ron inconsciente, y su mirada se lanzó en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que estaba a salvo.

Afortunadamente, Ron estaba allí, con ella; no tardó en divisar su inconfundible cabellera y, empleando todas sus fuerzas, aguantó la mirada para ver, en la casi completa oscuridad en la que se hallaban, que su pecho ascendía y descendía en un sueño profundo.

Trató de llamarlo, pero su voz parecía no responder. El esfuerzo la había agotado. Una poción rozó sus labios y se durmió de nuevo.

Pero no tardó en despertar unos minutos más tarde cuando una luz distinta a la de la luna iluminó parcialmente la estancia. Se había abierto la puerta. Ahora Hermione pudo ver a un grupo de personas en el umbral.

–Por favor, este no es momento –susurró una voz femenina–. Van a despertarlos…

Los pasos de varias personas se alejaron un tanto, pero no lo suficiente como para que Hermione dejara de oír sus voces, que en ese momento no podía distinguir a causa de su aturdimiento.

La puerta había quedado entreabierta. La señora Pomfrey, a quien sin duda pertenecía aquella voz que había oído instantes antes, se volvió y comenzó a hacer una serie de hechizos a Ron. Hermione, aprovechando la luz, recorrió la estancia con la mirada y reparó en que en la cama de su izquierda estaba Harry. Sintió un profundo alivio: parecía que dormía tranquilamente.

Hermione rememoró lo vivido aquella tarde y permitió que su mente diera cabida a la esperanza de que todo hubiera terminado bien. Pero aún había demasiados cabos sueltos: Pettigrew había escapado, el profesor Lupin se había transformado y Sirius Black ya estaba herido antes de que intentaran ahuyentar a los dementores… El padrino de Harry no se encontraba en la enfermería, y eso activó de nuevo las alertas de Hermione. No había duda de que algo no marchaba bien.

Su mente se encontraba cada vez más despejada, por lo que consiguió identificar las voces que llegaban desde el corredor. Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

A su lado, notó que Harry estaba despertando. La noche no había terminado.


	4. Ron II

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran J. K. Rowling. Esto es un fanfic sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Los fragmentos en cursiva son citas de los libros de Harry Potter editados por Salamandra, en este caso, **_**Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego**_**.**

**Mis historias solo aparecen en esta página y bajo este perfil.**

* * *

**Ron II**

–_¡No eché mi nombre en el cáliz! –exclamó Harry, comenzando a enfadarse._

–_Vale, tío –contestó Ron, empleando exactamente el mismo tono escéptico de Cedric–. Pero esta mañana dijiste que lo habrías hecho de noche, para que nadie te viera… No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?_

–_Pues nadie lo diría._

–_¿Sí? –Del rostro de Ron se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, ya fuera forzada o de otro tipo–. Supongo que querrás acostarte ya, Harry. Mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano para alguna sesión de fotos o algo así._

oooooo

Los ecos de la conversación de aquella noche se repetían en la cabeza de Ron con insólita fuerza casi un mes después, cuando se encaminaba, entre la marea de ansiosos estudiantes, hacia el cercado donde tendría lugar la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos.

Había pasado los últimos días intentando superar su orgullo y ni tan siquiera había podido lograrlo. Se sentía tremendamente defraudado consigo mismo, y se preguntó si Harry sería capaz de perdonarlo.

La gente caminaba a su alrededor haciendo gala de un encendido entusiasmo y una tremenda expectación ante lo que iban a presenciar. Ron, en cambio, caminaba apesadumbrado y se mostraba totalmente ajeno a la emoción de la que participaban sus compañeros. Aquello no era un juego ni un espectáculo… ¿Qué opinarían ellos si su mejor amigo estuviera a punto de jugarse la vida? Recordó que Hermione le había dicho que seguramente los profesores intervendrían si la situación se descontrolaba, pero ella tampoco parecía muy segura. Y el rostro de Harry cuando McGonagall lo había llamado en el Gran Comedor momentos antes no era de tranquilidad precisamente.

Tomó asiento junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba allí y, pese a estar preocupada, sonrío tímidamente a Ron para infundirle ánimos. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, y que era su orgullo el único que había impedido que pronunciara esas dichosas palabras que harían que todo volviera a ser como antes. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, porque inmediatamente dio comienzo la prueba.

Ver cómo el resto de campeones se enfrentaba al dragón no mejoró su estado de ánimo. Habría disfrutado del espectáculo tanto como los demás si Harry hubiera estado sentado a su lado, contemplando la prueba, y no allí abajo esperando su turno en aquella tienda. Los estudiantes jaleaban y vitoreaban las acciones triunfadoras, a la vez que mostraban su asombro ante los ejemplares de dragón que allí se encontraban. Precisamente porque él conocía mejor que el resto a los dragones, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de angustia cuando Harry salió de la tienda y vio ante sí al colacuerno húngaro. El griterío le impidió escuchar el hechizo que había pronunciado el chico, pero no parecía haber surtido efecto…

De repente, apareció la Saeta de Fuego y, antes de que Ron pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía, Harry estaba montado sobre ella.

Y Ron, a pesar del alboroto generalizado, se dio cuenta a la vez que Harry de que iba a lograrlo, de que nadie volaba como el buscador de Gryffindor. Sonrió abiertamente y aplaudió las tácticas de distracción del chico, que se mostraba impecable.

–¡Vamos, Harry! –animó, aunque Harry no pudiera oírlo.

Hermione sonrió y animó también, pero la chica se mostraba mucho más temerosa y se tapaba la cara con las manos de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, volar era algo que a la joven le causaba cierta inseguridad.

–¡Va a conseguirlo, Hermione! –exclamó de nuevo, esta vez para infundir ánimos a su amiga–. ¡No tengo ninguna duda!

La multitud gritó cuando uno de los pinchos de la cola hirió a Harry en el hombro.

–¡Vamos! –exclamó de nuevo Ron, repuesto del susto–. ¿Habéis visto cómo vuela? ¡Lo va a conseguir!

Las tácticas de distracción de Harry estaban funcionando, porque el dragón acabó por dejar desatendida la nidada un momento, el suficiente para que Harry se lanzara en picado y se hiciera con el huevo dorado.

La multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos cuando el campeón sobrevoló la grada. Ron suspiró aliviado y feliz. Rápidamente, Harry se perdió de vista sin darse la oportunidad de mirar al dragón de nuevo. Ron se dispuso de inmediato a descender por la escalera que conducía a la base del estadio. Él también podría lograrlo. Se sentía seguro, aunque nervioso, en ese momento.

Hermione ya lo estaba esperando con un rostro que reflejaba a partes iguales felicidad y un nerviosismo del que aún no se había repuesto. Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la tienda donde la señora Pomfrey atendía a los magullados campeones.

«Ahora me toca a mí», pensó. A pesar de los nervios que sentía, supo lo que tenía que decir mientras veía cómo Hermione terminaba de felicitar a su amigo. Respiró profundamente.

–_Harry –dijo Ron muy serio–, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte._


	5. Hermione III

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes y su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Esto que sigue es un fanfic sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Solo escribo en esta página y bajo este perfil.**

**Aclaración (para quienes estén leyendo esta historia XD): esta viñeta es algo distinta a las anteriores, porque recoge un momento que no está vinculado con los sucesos principales, pero creo que para el personaje fue importante y especial. Es un poco más corta. A ver qué tal ha quedado.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews; me animan mucho :)**

* * *

**Hermione III**

Hermione recibió con la habitual expectación su carta anual de Hogwarts. Estaba deseando conocer cuáles serían los nuevos manuales y poder echarles un vistazo antes de que empezara su quinto curso en la escuela de magia; por este motivo, no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio el sobre procedente de Hogwarts debajo de su puerta. Alguien debía de haberlo dejado allí para que lo leyera.

–Por fin –suspiró levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio que ocupaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Aunque se encontraba sola en ese momento, no esperó para abrirla. Quería sentir cuanto antes que el nuevo curso se acercaba y que su vuelta a Hogwarts era inminente. Suponía que Harry y Ron estarían en el dormitorio, quizá aún descansando.

Pese a ser un ritual conocido que se repetía cada final de verano, esta vez Hermione notó que había más pergaminos en el sobre, porque no recordaba que pesara tanto. Dejando el sobre encima de la cama, leyó en primer lugar la nota que le avisaba del inicio del curso –aunque conociera su contenido– como si tratara de una ceremonia cuyo orden debía ser respetado, para pasar posteriormente a la lista de libros que detallaba los ejemplares que emplearían en cada asignatura. Sonrió al ver, como había imaginado, el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, 5º curso_, de Miranda Goshawk. También se indicaba un nuevo volumen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione pasó con cuidado la hoja una vez finalizada su lectura. Su corazón se aceleró al comenzar a leer el encabezado del tercer pergamino:

"Estimada señorita H. Granger:

Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido elegida prefecta de la casa Gryffindor".

Hermione, que por un instante parecía haber recibido un hechizo aturdidor, retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó sobre la cama para seguir leyendo las nuevas responsabilidades que adquiriría.

Al posar la mano que no sostenía la carta sobre la colcha que había estado estirando minutos antes, notó que aún quedaba algo en el interior del sobre. Emocionada aún por las palabras del director y de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, extrajo con sus temblorosos dedos un pequeño objeto de metal en el que brillaban los colores dorado y escarlata que tanto conocía.

Hermione se sintió orgullosa de aquel nuevo lazo que la vinculaba aún más a Hogwarts y sonrió encerrando en su mano con cariño la insignia. Se prometió hacer todo lo posible por no defraudar a Dumbledore y McGonagall y, sobre todo, por ayudar a que Hogwarts continuara siendo el lugar que tanto amaba.

Enseguida se levantó y salió corriendo de la estancia para buscar a sus amigos y compartir la noticia. Estaba radiante de felicidad cuando llegó al dormitorio de Harry y Ron.


	6. Ron III

**Disclaimer: como siempre, personajes y universo de J. K. Rowling; fic simplemente por entretenimiento. Las dos frases en cursiva que aparecen a lo largo del texto están tomadas de **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe**_** (Salamandra). Mis historias solo aparecen en esta página bajo este perfil.**

**Hoy toca hablar un poco del deporte favorito de los magos. Quería una viñeta desenfadada.**

* * *

**Ron III**

Ron llevaba un par de días en la enfermería tras el envenenamiento sufrido a causa del licor de Slughorn. A pesar de que ya se encontraba bien, debía permanecer allí por órdenes de la señora Pomfrey, que tenía que administrarle cada poco tiempo esencia de ruda. Por suerte, recibía visitas diarias de Harry, Hermione y Ginny, y la peor noche, la primera, había sentido el cariño y las atenciones de su familia, que permanecieron junto a él hasta que despertó.

Sin duda, Ron se encontraba de buen humor. Al hecho de su rápida recuperación se sumaba la nueva estrategia que había adoptado para esquivar a Lavender… Cada vez que oía su voz preguntando a la señora Pomfrey si podía entrar a visitarlo, se hacía el dormido para que ella se cansara de esperar. No era un método muy honesto, pero Ron no tenía ganas de sentirse culpable por ello. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad con Hermione, y debatir junto a ella y Harry sobre el posible autor del envenenamiento o los devaneos de Malfoy, por poco importantes que Ron los encontrara (a diferencia de Harry), era algo que le hacía feliz.

Además de visitarlo juntos, Harry y Hermione también iban a verlo por separado, de manera que se enteraba al instante de todas las novedades del castillo y apenas pasaba tiempo solo. Una vez superado el miedo inicial por lo que había pasado, se sentía el protagonista de una gran aventura.

Conforme pasaban los días, Ron se dio cuenta de que no recibiría a tiempo el alta para jugar el partido de quidditich contra Hufflepuff. Tendría que conformarse con verlo desde la grada; al final McLaggen había tenido suerte y ocuparía su puesto de guardián de Gryffindor…

–Señora Pomfrey, ¿cuándo voy a salir de aquí? –preguntó el día de antes del partido–. Me encuentro perfectamente –se apresuró a añadir viendo la cara de exasperación de su cuidadora– y si pudiera al menos ir a ver al equipo mañana…

–¿Así que se trata de eso? Creo que asistir a un partido de quidditch es lo menos indicado en estos momentos… Aún está convaleciente, señor Weasley.

Ron no insistió; esperaría al día siguiente para volver a intentarlo. Quería ver cómo McLaggen hacía el ridículo, aunque estaba convencido que Gryffindor ganaría por la calidad del resto de sus jugadores.

Pero no tuvo suerte en su petición. Cuando Harry fue a verlo antes de marchar al estadio, la señora Pomfrey no había cambiado de opinión. Los nervios de Ron aumentaban conforme se acercaba la hora del partido y al menos se alegraba de poder compartir con alguien su odio hacia McLaggen, al que Harry cada vez aguantaba menos. Harry prometió volver al finalizar el encuentro para contarle todos los detalles, pero Ron no tuvo que esperar demasiado para conocer cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. La voz de Luna, la comentarista del evento, resonaba en la lejanía y se colaba por una de las ventanas entreabiertas de la enfermería.

–¿Podría abrir…? –preguntó Ron, señalando la ventana más cercana a su cama.

–Está bien –contestó la señora Pomfrey–. Quizá estés menos nervioso así.

La voz de la chica se hizo más perceptible, y Ron pudo oír nítidamente todos sus comentarios (e incluso las correcciones de la profesora McGonagall). Al instante se sintió más tranquilo. Parecía que lo mejor del partido, los comentarios de Luna, no se lo estaba perdiendo. Rio a carcajadas cuando la voz que se filtraba en la enfermería dijo:

–_Y ahora Harry Potter se ha puesto a discutir con su guardián…_

«Ese McLaggen no debería defender los aros de Gryffindor después de esto», pensó, divertido.

Hufflepuff iba ganando por treinta puntos, aunque Ron confiaba plenamente en la remontada. Que el equipo tuviera que hacer frente a las estupideces del guardián suplente era algo que había entrado en sus previsiones desde el principio.

–_¡Oh, mirad! El guardián de Gryffindor le ha cogido el bate a un golpeador!_ –volvió a sonar la voz en la lejanía.

Ahora sí que Ron deseaba estar en el campo para ver el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo McLaggen a todos los asistentes.

–¡Parece que intenta enseñar a los golpeadores cómo hacer su trabajo! O es eso o está contando un chiste, porque en algunos sectores de la grada los espectadores lo están pasando en grande. ¡Hasta los jugadores de Hufflepuff están mirando los movimientos del guardián! Un momento… ¡Cuidado!

Lo siguiente que oyó Ron fueron noticias preocupantes:

–El guardián de Gryffindor ha confundido la inconfundible cabeza azabache de su capitán con la bludger que intentaba golpear… Qué cosas pasan, ¿no?…

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Ron desde su cama en la enfermería.

–Harry Potter, uno de mis amigos, ha sufrido un tremendo golpe –retomó la narración Luna–, pero por suerte ya lo están tratando las asistencias médicas… Parece que el guardián no se ha conformado solamente con sustituir a Ronald Weasley, sino que se ha tomado el oficio de golpeador por su cuenta de un modo peculiar... No sabemos cómo se castiga un golpe al capitán del propio equipo, ¿eso es autoexpulsión?… Pero no os preocupéis, me comunican que Harry se recuperará pronto; parece que lo trasladan a la enfermería.

Ron no salía de su asombro: no habría creído nada de lo que estaba sucediendo si no lo estuviera escuchando. Prestó atención para no perder detalle del resto del encuentro. Curiosamente, al final iba a tener que ser el propio Ron el primero en informar a Harry del resultado del partido.


	7. Hermione IV y Ron IV

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro. Mis fanfics solo aparecen en esta página bajo este perfil.**

**Esta es la última viñeta del recorrido por los siete años de la saga. Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas y por haber leído la historia. Especialmente, tengo que dar las gracias a Venetrix por escribir comentarios de cada capítulo :)**

**Para evitar escribir una viñeta más sobre Hermione que sobre Ron, la séptima la comparten :) Se trata de un momento del que conocemos bastantes datos por lo que cuenta Ron después, y que enlaza con la primera viñeta de esta historia.**

* * *

**Hermione IV y Ron IV**

Ron y Hermione descendían por un largo túnel en silencio. Ya sabían lo que encontrarían al final. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos, Ron trató de repetir el siseo que había pronunciado instantes antes en el lavabo de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Esta vez le costó apenas un par de intentos que la puerta se abriera.

–Vamos –le dijo a Hermione.

Una enorme sala con columnas se alzaba ante ellos. A pesar de que Harry les había contado cómo era, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la vivacidad de las serpientes talladas por todas partes. La sensación de encontrarse en un lugar que muy pocos magos conocían era inquietante.

–Es un lugar aterrador –comentó Hermione en voz baja.

–Y eso que no está el basilisco –añadió Ron tirando de la manga de la chica, que parecía mirarlo todo impresionada–. Allí está el esqueleto. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Aunque Ron había visto la piel del animal años atrás, al ver su esqueleto se sorprendió de su enorme tamaño. Hermione caminó junto a él y vio cómo extraía uno de los colmillos.

–Espero que funcione –dijo el chico mirando la pieza que acababa de sacar.

–Ha sido una idea brillante –susurró ella–. ¿Qué más puede haber en Hogwarts que nos ayude a destruirlo? No tenemos tiempo de pensar en nada más… Menos mal que se te ha ocurrido… Y Harry ya destruyó el diario, ¿no?

A Ron le pareció que su amiga estaba algo nerviosa. Se le ocurrió algo.

–Hazlo tú, vamos –dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué?

–Destruye ahora la copa. Después de tanto tiempo buscando Horrocruxes, aún no has tenido el honor de hacerlo. Además, tú lo has dicho; no hay tiempo que perder. Y así comprobaremos que realmente funciona…

Hermione pensó en que no había motivo alguno para retrasar el momento. Ron le tendió el colmillo una vez que la chica hubo depositado la copa en el suelo.

–Clávaselo con decisión; no lo pienses –le recomendó.

–De acuerdo –dijo ella con firmeza–. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Alzó el brazo y tras un instante de vacilación lo descargó sobre la copa. Se oyó una especie de grito a la vez que una sustancia oscura y viscosa salía del lugar donde Hermione había hundido el colmillo del basilisco. Cuando dejó de manar aquel líquido, el sonido se apagó y Hermione abrió los ojos. Parecía algo asustada, como si intentara borrar una amarga experiencia de su mente. Ron miraba alternativamente a ella y al Horrocrux.

–Ya está –le dijo él.

Hermione retiró con cuidado el afilado colmillo y, al hacerlo, comprobó que la copa se había quebrado. Lo habían conseguido.

–Podría haber sido peor, créeme –comentó Ron tras el momento de tensión.

Allí abajo, donde reinaban el silencio y la penumbra, parecía imposible pensar que se estuviera desatando una terrible batalla en el castillo. Aun así, a ambos les pareció percibir cómo retumbaba ligeramente la sala.

–Hay que darse prisa –reaccionó Hermione.

–Hay una guerra ahí arriba.

Hermione tomó los pedazos de la copa y enseguida comenzó a arrancar más colmillos al basilisco.

–Vamos, Ron. Tenemos que llevar bastantes; no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir y quizá necesitemos más por si se nos pierden o nos separamos o...

–De acuerdo –la interrumpió, tomando su mano, que había temblado por un momento–. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos conseguido ya?

Entonces los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Hermione le devolvió una mirada que reflejaba firmeza y decisión. Lo sabía. Habían dado un paso más. Solo quedaban dos Horrocruxes.

* * *

**Aquí se queda esta historia, espero que en global haya estado más o menos bien. No sé qué viñetas habrán sido más interesantes; yo tengo algunas favoritas, pero cada persona es un mundo. Mi intención ha sido mantenerme fiel a los personajes y rescatar en pocas palabras distintos momentos de la saga con la amistad como eje: momentos de alegría, preocupación, confianza, lucha, etc.; en definitiva: momentos buenos y momentos difíciles de los tres personajes (aunque le he dado la voz a los dos grandes amigos del protagonista). Así que eso, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí :)**

**¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
